


louder and louder

by frockbot



Series: souyoshuake [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frotting, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism, everybody knows what's up nobody's cheating here, more tags in the beginning note, p5r and p4g compliant, specifically established souyo and shuake, the foursome is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frockbot/pseuds/frockbot
Summary: Six months ago, if you’d told Yosuke Hanamura that he’d eventually be having a foursome with his partner; Ren Amamiya; and Goro Akechi, he’d have said you were nuts.But here he is, and here they are, stark fucking naked.[Ren and Akechi are 25 and 26 here, and Yosuke and Yu are 30. I’m not officially slotting this into the Tricksters timeline, but if I did, it would fall between “parents are tough” and “Everything Changes.” Think of it as…a shadow timeline that you can accept, or not, depending on your preference!]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: souyoshuake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020736
Comments: 37
Kudos: 105





	louder and louder

**Author's Note:**

> **cw:** explicit sex (sub!yosuke, dom!everybody else, voyeurism, dirty talk, blowjobs, face fucking, cum facials, rough kissing, handjobs, snowballing, biting, hair pulling, anal fingering, rough sex, frotting)
> 
> [ _I can hear this beat; it fills my head up And gets louder and louder_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boo2Zm69fhY)

It was all Akechi and Ren’s fault.

Well—maybe it was Yosuke’s fault too, a little. He wasn’t supposed to be home. Akechi and Ren were visiting, which meant they’d all stayed up way too late, which meant Yosuke had spent the morning shuffling around Junes like a zombie. When Teddie chided that he wasn’t showing “the proper Junes spirit!!!” he decided to give himself a break, and went back to the house for a nap.

No one else was there: Yu was at work, and Akechi and Ren were over at Naoto and Kanji’s place. Good thing, or Yosuke probably would’ve gotten distracted from his mission. He trudged upstairs, took off his clothes so they wouldn’t wrinkle, and flopped into bed.

He felt better when he woke up, which was a minor miracle, because naps usually left him sleepier than ever. He must’ve timed this one just right. He tugged his clothes back on, brushed his teeth, glared at his hair, and headed back downstairs.

Yosuke was halfway down the steps when he heard the sound, two-thirds of the way before he realized what it was, three-quarters of the way before he froze. From here, he could see straight through to the living room: old TV, beat-up chabudai, equally beat-up couch. And he could see, with startling clarity, what was _happening_ on that couch.

Specifically: Ren was sucking Akechi’s dick.

Which wasn’t that much of a surprise. They were together; most people who were together did stuff like this; Yosuke knew that on an abstract level even if he’d never thought about it in detail. The surprising part was—well, there were a few surprising parts. One was that it was happening _on Yosuke’s couch_ , _in his living room_ , where any-goddamn-body could see. Another was the _way_ it was happening. Not only the location, but also the…tone.

Ren was kneeling between Akechi’s spread thighs, mouthing his way up Akechi’s shaft, dusky and _thick_ and standing out proudly from his open pants. Akechi’s fingers were in Ren’s hair, very white against the black curls, curled tight so that his nails probably dug into Ren’s scalp. Ren kept glancing up at Akechi, making soft noises in the back of his throat. And Akechi…watched Ren with his lips curled into a smirk, his breath ragged and his cheeks flushed but his eyes clear and bright.

And he was talking, a constant hiss almost under his breath:

“That’s right, this is what you wanted, isn’t it, my cock in your mouth, it’s what you always want, you’re drooling for it all the time—”

Yosuke’s damp palm slipped on the banister. He caught himself, swallowed dry, wavered. He shouldn’t be watching this. He should go back upstairs, he should make some noise and give them the chance to stop, he should—should—

 _Not_ be getting hard, what the _fuck_?

“ _Anh_ ,” Akechi moaned, as Ren flicked his tongue across the head of his cock. “God—couldn’t even wait to get upstairs—”

Ren hummed in apparent agreement, fixing his eyes on Akechi’s face as he tilted his head and pressed his open mouth to the underside of Akechi’s shaft. Akechi bucked his hips.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Fuck, you’re so _good_ at this.”

Ren _purred_. The sound went straight to Yosuke’s dick, jumping in his pants.

Then Akechi grabbed Ren’s head, so suddenly that Yosuke flinched, and slammed Ren’s mouth down over his cock, his nose to his pelvis. Ren choked, retched; Yosuke went hot all over; Akechi held Ren there and fucked his face with sharp jerks, his head tipping back against the couch, his jaw dropping.

Yosuke could feel his heartbeat pulsing in every inch of his body.

Then Ren twisted in Akechi’s grasp, and Akechi let him sit up and draw a high, rasping breath.

“Come on my face,” Ren croaked.

Akechi’s member, shining with Ren’s spit, twitched; his eyes widened. Reaching forward, he fisted one hand in Ren’s hair again and wrapped the other around his length, squeezing himself rapidly to climax. His toes flexed against the floor, his back arched, his eyes rolled up into his head—

—and he covered Ren’s face in sticky ropes of cum, much _much_ more than Yosuke was expecting, although he wasn’t sure what exactly he’d been expecting because he was currently floating outside of his throbbing body—

“That’s a good look for you,” Akechi breathed, sinking down. “I should make you walk around like that all the time.”

Ren smirked, lapped a droplet from his upper lip. “Only if you let me return the favor.”

“Are you offering?”

“To absolutely ruin you? Hell yes.”

Akechi grinned. “We’d better go upstairs, then.”

Yosuke snapped back to himself, scrambled up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He leaned against it, listening through the thundering in his ears: to their footsteps approaching, receding. To the click of their door closing.

He looked down at the bulge in his pants, and decided never to think about this again.

***

His brain had other ideas.

Yosuke thought he handled the whole thing with real finesse, considering. He managed not to act like a total idiot for the rest of the visit: he only blushed a little when he saw Akechi and Ren next, and only for a couple of minutes, and he only had to excuse himself once to force the image of Ren’s lips on Akechi’s dick out of his head. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t crack any jokes. He didn’t obsess over what he’d seen.

Consciously, at least.

Subconsciously—or unconsciously, or whatever—was a different story. Thankfully, the dreams didn’t start until after Akechi and Ren had gone back to Tokyo. But suddenly Yosuke’s nights were full of wild scenarios he’d never imagined before: Akechi smirking down at him, tangling his fingers in his hair; Ren pushing Yosuke against a wall, fumbling at his belt; Yosuke’s back against Akechi’s chest, Akechi’s arms firmly pinning him in place while Ren spread him open and—

At first, Yosuke was determined to ignore it. This happened sometimes: he’d see somebody hot in a magazine or around town, and his sleeping brain would chase them for a couple weeks, and then he’d forget about them. Granted, he didn’t usually dream about having _sex_ with them. And he was always single, for one reason or another; he was rebounding from Yu, or he’d never met Yu, or Yu was otherwise mysteriously absent from his life.

He was not single in these dreams.

Sometimes Yu was there, watching. Sometimes he was an active participant. Even when Yu wasn’t there, Yosuke’s guts never tied themselves into the painful knots he would’ve expected from cheating on him, much less cheating on him with their closest friends. Ren might have been Yu’s _best_ friend. And Ren and Akechi were devoted to each other, and no way Yosuke would ever want to get in the way of that, or want anybody but Yu—

But the dreams didn’t stop. They got more vivid, more urgent, until Yosuke started waking up with cum in his pants and sweat soaking his skin. He could only take so many cold showers. He only owned so many pairs of pajamas, so many boxers; he was running out of options. And Yu always did the laundry, so—

So it shouldn’t have surprised Yosuke when Yu said, one day, “You want to tell me why so many of your clothes are stained?”

Yosuke leapt out of his skin, whirled around; the mug he’d been washing flew out of his hand and straight at Yu’s face. Yu caught it without so much as flinching.

“N-no,” Yosuke said, crossing his arms. “I mean, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean, it’s no big deal. I mean, it’s p-perfectly natural, it doesn’t mean anything’s wrong—”

Yu tilted his head, smiled faintly, set the mug down. “I guess I was wondering,” he said, rounding the counter, “if there was anything I could do to help.”

“Uh,” Yosuke said, flushing, backing away until his butt hit the cabinets. “Um, no, I think I’m good!”

Yu was very close now. He looked Yosuke up and down, tilted his head again. “You seem awfully tense.”

“Well you’re interrogating me about my—my—my _nightly emissions_ ,” he said, with a surge of pride for remembering the phrase (and a surge of irritation when Yu bit his lip to keep from laughing). “That’d make anybody tense, don’t you think?”

“I’ve licked your asshole, Yosuke,” said Yu. Yosuke felt like he was about to burst into flames. “Your _nightly emissions_ don’t embarrass me.”

“Well!” Yosuke squeaked, cleared his throat, consciously pitched his voice lower and managed to sound like a lowing cow when he said: “Well they embarrass me!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s private!”

“Again—”

“It’s like! Peeing! Or pooping! It’s _private_!”

“I’ve also seen you pee and poop.”

“Into a _toilet_!”

Yu gripped Yosuke’s wrists, untangled his arms, threaded their fingers together. “Yosuke,” he said, searching his expression. “What’s going on?”

Yosuke stared at him, pursing his lips to keep from babbling his way into an early grave.

He shouldn’t tell Yu. Yu didn’t need to know; didn’t need to worry that Yosuke was lusting after their friends. He _wasn’t_ lusting after their friends. He’d seen something, it had tripped a wire in his brain, and now he was…distracted. Who wouldn’t be? Ren and Akechi weren’t ugly guys, and they’d been so comfortable with each other, so _confident_ , in a way that was—hot. Really hot. Yosuke felt comfortable and confident around Yu too, in bed and otherwise, but he’d never felt like he could just— _grab_ Yu and make him do things. They always talked it through first. And even when they’d gotten rough, they’d never gotten _that_ rough. Yosuke had never wanted to. He’d never thought about it. Thinking about it now, he still didn’t want to.

Not with Yu.

Only with them.

But he didn’t! Want them! They were his friends, they were _Yu’s friends_ , he _loved_ Yu, he was not going to mess everything up by telling him—

“I’m not cheating on you,” he blurted.

Yu’s eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. He threw his head back and laughed.

Yosuke bristled. “It’s not that funny.”

Yu was still laughing. He had to let go of Yosuke and clutch the counter to keep from falling down.

“Okay, okay!” Yosuke snapped, pushing his hand through his hair. “I get it! Thank you!”

“I’m sorry,” Yu coughed, wiping his streaming eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just—you think having wet dreams counts as _cheating_ on me?”

“They’re not! About you! The dreams!” This was a terrible idea, he shouldn’t be saying this, but Yu was grinning at him so sweetly, so encouragingly, that he couldn’t remember why not. “They’re about! Uh! Somebody else!”

“I’ve had dreams about other people too, Yosuke. It’s normal.”

Yosuke knew this. Yu had told him about all of them, and they’d acted some of them out. Maybe that was a solution to his problem? But—Yu couldn’t be two people, and he wasn’t a very good actor, and—

“Yeah but,” Yosuke said, “not people we know. Not like, our friends. Just—randos. Right?”

Yu blinked, straightened up. He wasn’t smiling anymore. He looked—wary. “Right. Are you…saying you—”

“It’s not like I want to! It just—it keeps happening. I can’t make it stop.” Yosuke scrubbed his nails against his scalp. “I really want it to stop. I hate—feeling like I’m betraying you, I—”

Yu softened. “You’re not,” he said, catching Yosuke’s hands again. “You’re not betraying me.”

“You’re being way too nice about this.”

“So far all you’ve told me is you’re having dreams you don’t like. Why would I be mean about that?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like them,” Yosuke said, ducking his head.

Yu’s breath caught.

There was a long silence. In it, Yosuke’s stomach tried to climb out of his body by way of his mouth. He didn’t dare look at Yu. He didn’t like to think what Yu’s expression might be saying.

“Please say something,” he said finally. The words tasted like puke. “Please. I’m sorry. I really don’t—it’s not that I like them or don’t like them, I wish they would stop but I can’t—”

“Who is it?”

Yu sounded genuinely curious, not angry or hurt, God, he was so nice, he was way too nice. Yosuke spent a few seconds wrestling with himself, debating all over again whether to be honest; and realized that there was no going back now. Trying to pretend this wasn’t a thing would mean really betraying Yu.

So he told him. He stared at their clasped hands and explained what he’d seen, how he’d reacted, how it had stuck in his craw and continued to plague him night after night. He was blushing so hard that he felt light-headed, but somehow he managed to get through it.

When he was done, he stood there, knuckles white on Yu’s fingers, and focused on the burning in his ears to keep from throwing up.

“Huh,” Yu said.

Yosuke risked a glance. Yu was frowning, his eyebrows were furrowed, but not—still not angrily. He wasn’t upset. He was thinking.

Yosuke couldn’t believe it.

“Are you seriously okay with this?”

Yu opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. He squeezed Yosuke’s hands like he was reassuring him, reassuring _him_ , when Yosuke was the one horning it up with Yu’s best friend every night.

“I mean,” Yu said. “You haven’t _done_ anything. They’re just dreams. If you’d—I don’t know—tried to join in, or gone behind my back…that would be different.”

“I would never have done that,” Yosuke said. “I would never do that.”

Yu smiled, kissed his forehead. “I know.”

“And it’ll go away eventually,” Yosuke assured him. “The dreams’ll stop. I think. And if they don’t, I’ll—I’ll just have to buy some extra clothes.”

Yu snorted. “For your nightly emissions.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know, Yosuke.”

“I love you,” Yosuke added, because it was important. “I love _you_ , I love you so much, I would never cheat on you, even in the dreams you’re always cool with it—”

“Am I?”

“Yeah! Yeah. You know it’s happening and you’ve given us permission, or you’re watching—”

He was so busy talking that he didn’t notice the strange light shining in Yu’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Sometimes you join in.” Yosuke’s flush blazed across his cheeks again. “Those, uh. Those ones are the best ones.”

Yu ran his thumb across the back of Yosuke’s hand. “Hmm.”

“Anyway,” Yosuke said, shaking himself. “Anyway, the point is, even when I’m asleep, I would never cheat on you. You can trust me. I swear.”

“I do trust you. I always have.”

Yosuke slumped. “Good,” he sighed, dropping his head on Yu’s shoulder. “God. It feels good to talk about this.”

“I’m glad.” Yu squeezed his hands. “…Yosuke?”

“Mm?”

“Do you,” Yu said, and paused. He took a deep breath. “Would you ever…want to try it?”

Yosuke straightened up so fast that he almost conked Yu in the face. “ _What_?” he squawked.

Yu’s eyes were calm. Steady. Probing. “Would you ever want to do something like that, in real life, with them.”

“With—who? With _Ren and Akechi_?”

“Yes.”

Yosuke gaped, goggled, sputtered. “N-no! Of course not!”

But—it was harder to say than he expected. And it felt like a lie. And—and the knot in his stomach had loosened, and heat was bleeding downward into his—

“Are you sure?” Yu asked, quietly.

“I—”

“I’m not trying to trick you,” Yu added, correctly interpreting Yosuke’s hesitation. “I’m not saying, like, ‘oh, haha, do you want to’ so I can get mad at you if you say yes. I’m saying _if you wanted to_ , I would—be okay with that.”

Yosuke’s jaw dropped so fast that it hurt.

“And so would they,” Yu said. “I think.”

“You—you _think_?”

“Well. They’ve asked me about it before.”

Steam might as well have whistled out Yosuke’s ears.

“ _They’ve asked you about it before_?” he shrieked, like a kettle. “What do you mean?”

“They—”

“ _When_?”

Yu blinked, thought about it. “Last year sometime?”

Yosuke choked. “So—so they’ve been thinking about me like—like _that_ —for—”

“That’s not fair,” Yu said. “You know they’re not like that. Look. Ren said they’d been talking about what it might be like to have a threesome or a foursome, but they didn’t want to go out and find somebody random. And they like us, so they wondered if we’d be into it.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said no, of course. And Ren said that was cool, and we never talked about it again.” Yu shrugged. “But if you want to—”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Because I thought you’d react like this.” Yu nodded at Yosuke’s bunched shoulders, his tingling scalp, his death grip on the countertop. “They didn’t mean anything creepy by it and they haven’t been _lusting_ after you ever since. That’s why Ren asked me when you weren’t there, so you wouldn’t feel like—”

“What would that even mean?” Yosuke demanded, shocked by his own daring. Shocked by the excitement stirring in his gut. “Would we be, like—dating, then? The four of us?”

Yu shook his head. “No, that’s not what they had in mind. More like, uh—a friends with benefits thing. Or a one-night stand thing. And—” For the first time, Yu’s expression flickered, and he looked down and away. “I don’t think I’d want anything more serious than that.”

Relief flooded through Yosuke like cool water. “Thank God,” he said, sagging. “Yeah. No. I wouldn’t want that either. I just want you.”

Yu glanced at him, smiled shyly. “Except in the bedroom, maybe.”

Yosuke couldn’t believe it.

***

He still couldn’t believe it when Yu started a group chat for the four of them. When he broached the topic. When Ren and Akechi were cautiously receptive. When they made plans to meet up in Tokyo, at Leblanc— _neutral ground_ , Ren called it—and _talk terms_. Terms. Like they were writing a contract, not planning wild, four-way sex. It was incredible. It was _nuts_.

It was weirdly hot.

Ren and Akechi were waiting for them outside the café, Ren with his hands in his pockets and Akechi with his arms folded. As they approached, Ren extracted one hand to wave.

“Hey,” he said. “Get here all right?”

“Yep,” Yu replied. “Sojiro doesn’t mind us using the café?”

“Nah. Sundays are always slow.” Ren unlocked the door. “Come on in. D’you want coffee?”

Yosuke didn’t, but Yu and Akechi did, so Ren threw on an apron and bustled around behind the counter while the three of them sat down in one of the booths. Yosuke had only been in here a couple of times, and he’d never liked it much. It felt old, and smelled funny, and was usually weirdly empty even though Sojiro had kept it running for more than ten years now. He liked it even less now, when he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin.

“Relax,” Akechi advised, leaning back in the booth. “Even if we come to an agreement, nothing’s happening today.”

“I know,” Yosuke replied, harsher than he’d meant to. “Sorry. Just nervous.”

Akechi shrugged, which Yosuke took to mean _Me too_ , which made him feel a bit better.

Until Ren brought over their drinks, sat down, and said, “Right. So. What do you two want out of this?”

Yosuke had really hoped he wouldn’t start blushing this soon. “Uh,” he said.

“Well,” Yu said.

Ren and Akechi exchanged an amused look. “Perhaps it would be easier,” Akechi said, “if you told us what you _don’t_ want.”

“For example,” Ren said, “we really like you both, but we’re good on boyfriends.”

“Genuinely,” Akechi added dryly. “We do not want to date either of you and we have no intention of _catching feelings_ , as the kids say.”

“They actually don’t say that anymore,” Yu murmured.

“But because we like you,” Ren said, like he hadn’t spoken, “we think it could be fun to experiment with you.”

“For example,” Akechi said, setting his coffee delicately on the table. “Multiple penetration.”

Yosuke choked on his water, coughed into his elbow.

“There’s only so many holes to go around,” said Ren, ignoring him, “so it’d be anal and oral, obviously.”

“Oh my god,” Yosuke wheezed.

“Are you guys thinking of this as a one-time thing, or something ongoing?” Ren asked.

Yosuke was glad to see that Yu was blushing too. “That depends,” Yu said, and cleared his throat. “We’d, uh. Have to revisit after the first, uh. Session.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Very sensible,” Akechi agreed.

“When you two have talked about this, what have you talked about?” Ren said.

Yu glanced at Yosuke, who busied himself taking another gulp of water.

“I,” said Yu, and stopped. He drummed his fingers on the side of his cup. “I…want to watch.”

Akechi raised his eyebrows. “ _Just_ watch?”

Yu nodded.

A slow grin spread across Akechi’s face. Yosuke’s mouth went dry.

“ _Interesting_ ,” he said, in the low rasp he’d used with Ren, that day. “I would have thought you’d want to be an active participant. Being a Leader, and all.”

“Sometimes,” said Yu slowly, “it’s better to observe.”

“To delegate, and let someone else do the work?”

Yu’s throat flexed. He nodded.

“What about you, then?” Akechi asked, turning to Yosuke. “What do you want?”

Oh, God. Yosuke didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want to explain himself, or think, or set limits, because—because he didn’t know what he wanted, really. He’d been perfectly happy with his sex life with Yu, with their sappy vanilla shit and their occasional forays into kinkier stuff. Until now. Until he’d seen what Akechi and Ren were willing to do to each other. Might be willing to do to him.

He hadn’t answered fast enough. Akechi’s eyes narrowed. “Slow and steady?” he prompted. “Quick and dirty? Do you want us to push you, or coax you along? Do you want to be fucked? Do you want to fuck us? Do you want one of us more than the other?”

“No,” Yosuke managed. “No, I want—I want both of you.”

“To do _what_?”

Yosuke squirmed. His clothes felt uncomfortably tight.

“You said you’ve been having dreams,” Ren said. “Any scenario in particular you want to work out?”

Yosuke shuddered. “Uh. Um, no. Um—I just—”

“We haven’t really done much other than the basics,” Yu put in. “Handcuffs, once or twice. Biting, scratching.”

“To bruise?” Akechi asked. “Draw blood?”

“No. Nothing that rough.”

“Do you like pain?” Ren asked Yosuke, whose blood pressure shot up so fast that his head spun.

“I,” he said, and worked his jaw uselessly. “I don’t. Know.”

“Light biting, light scratching sound okay?”

Yosuke’s dick twitched. “Sure.”

“What about hair pulling?”

“Y-yeah. That’s fine. Not too hard, though.”

“Do you want to be restrained?” Akechi asked.

Yosuke tried to swallow, but his tongue wanted to fall down his throat, so he stopped. “By one of you,” he whispered, “yes.”

“But not by ropes, or cuffs.”

“Not—not this time. No.”

“Would you like us to wear condoms?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Less messy that way,” said Ren. “What about you?”

“I-I don’t know. Do you want me to?”

“No,” said Akechi. “I like it messy.”

Yosuke could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. “Then I won’t.”

Akechi leaned forward, rested his elbows on the table, held Yosuke’s gaze.

“Let’s start simple,” he said. “Basic. Ren and I will give you all our attention, and Yu will watch. We won’t make you blow us—” Yosuke’s mouth flooded with spit at the thought—“or fuck us, but we will blow you and fuck you. And if you don’t like something, all you have to do is say _stop_.”

“Or Yu can say stop,” said Ren, nodding at him. “We won’t even make you remember a safeword.”

“There is one thing,” Yosuke squeaked, and stopped, swallowing hard. “There’s one thing I definitely don’t want to do.”

“Name it,” said Akechi.

“I don’t want to kiss you.”

All three of them stared at him.

“Yosuke,” Yu said.

“All right,” Ren said, gently. “You don’t have to.”

Yu said, “But—”

“If you think of anything else,” Akechi said, “let us know.”

Yosuke nodded, avoiding Yu’s eye. “So,” he said. “When should we, um.”

Akechi reached into his blazer and extracted a day planner. “Let’s see,” he said, clicking open a pen.

***

They decided to meet at Ren and Akechi’s place, since they had a Western-style bed and Yu and Yosuke still favored futons. Trying to maneuver on the floor with four people seemed like a recipe for disaster, or at least bruised knees.

The morning of, on the way to the train station, Yosuke distracted Yu from his nerves by starting a debate.

“Are we swinging?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“You know. This thing with Ren and Akechi. Is this what swingers do?”

“I don’t think so. I think swinging is where you…trade spouses. Not where you all, you know.”

“But—”

This conversation carried them through the first hour of the trip, playing out in whispers in their thankfully-empty train car. Then they both remembered they had smartphones, looked it up, and chorused: “ _Oh_ , it’s _both_.”

They lapsed into silence after that, Yu staring straight ahead, Yosuke staring out the window. Yu tapped an erratic rhythm on the floor with his heel.

“I’m really nervous,” he blurted at last, because he had to say something.

Yosuke’s head whipped around. “Me too,” he gasped. “I’m scared shitless.”

“I bet they are too.” Yu pushed his hand through his hair. “I hope they are too.”

“ _I_ hope they aren’t expecting much,” Yosuke said, coughing a laugh. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get it up, at this rate. I feel like I’m gonna puke.”

Yu’s throat tightened; he frowned at Yosuke. “You still want to do this, right?”

“I—”

“You don’t have to say yes because you think I’ll be disappointed.”

Yosuke blinked, shut his mouth, licked his lips. “I want to,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “I just…wish we could fast forward to the part where it gets good.”

“And past all the awkwardness of actually getting there,” Yu agreed.

“Exactly.” Yosuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “But I think…once it’s happening…”

Watching him, watching the tips of his ears turn pink and his eyes go distant, Yu felt his own tension ebbing. “You think you’ll like it?”

Another exhale, and a word with it: “Yeah.”

Yu squeezed Yosuke’s leg, curled his fingers around his inner thigh. “I think so too,” he murmured, tugging gently so their knees bumped together.

But that really didn’t make it any less awkward.

Ren and Akechi met them on the platform, and there was a clumsy moment where they all stood staring at each other, clearly not sure of the protocol. Was it enough to say hello? Should they hug? Kiss? Neither?

Akechi cleared his throat, crossed his arms.

“Goodness,” he said. “This is an inauspicious start.”

“Jesus,” Yosuke said. “You and your thousand-yen words.”

“I can’t help it if I have an expansive vocabulary,” Akechi replied, turning to lead the way up the escalator.

“You literally can, dude,” Yosuke countered, falling into step beside him. “You weren’t born using words like _inauspicious_.”

“Hi,” Ren said to Yu, grinning.

“Hey,” Yu replied, and they followed their partners.

The next half hour, while they navigated across Tokyo to Ren and Akechi’s place, felt…normal. Yosuke and Akechi carried the conversation, catching each other up, and Yu and Ren chimed in at intervals. They might have been hanging out. Yu and Yosuke might’ve been staying the night so they could visit Chie in the morning, or Rise.

But they weren’t. And the second they stepped through the front door, they all remembered it.

“You can drop your bags anywhere,” Ren said, like they hadn’t done this a hundred times before. Strictly speaking, they hadn’t. They’d stayed with Ren and Akechi, but not for this.

“Uh, okay,” Yosuke said, and set his duffel down beside the couch. Yu tucked his roller suitcase between the end table and the wall. “Uh, Morgana’s not here, right?”

“Of course not,” Akechi said.

“He’s staying with Haru,” Ren supplied.

“Oh, cool. Phew.”

Beat. Ren rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you guys want anything to drink?”

“Nah,” Yosuke said, at the same moment that Yu said, “Yeah.”

They looked at each other.

“Water?” Akechi prompted, padding into the kitchenette.

“Please,” Yu said.

Akechi came back with four bottles, passed them around. Yosuke took his and twisted the cap open, but didn’t drink any.

“How do we do this?” Yosuke asked finally.

Akechi cocked his head. “Do—?”

“How do we, like, get from here to—you know—”

Ren blinked at Akechi, who raised his eyebrows.

“ _We_ don’t know,” Ren said.

Yu gulped a mouthful of water, hoping it would soothe his roiling stomach. It didn’t.

“What?” Yosuke demanded. “How can you not know? This was your idea!”

“I mean, we want to do it, but we’ve never _done it_ before.”

“Well, how do you do it with each other?”

Ren twiddled a lock of hair between his fingers: a nervous tic. Yu felt an absurd rush of gratitude. At least they weren’t the only ones stressing.

“Usually,” Akechi said, “it simply happens. Or we schedule it and get on with it.”

“Can we get on with it, then?” Yosuke said, or choked; Yu was amazed he could get the words out at all. “Cause I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going nuts over here. I haven’t been this nervous in years.”

“We’re nervous too,” said Ren. “Can’t you tell?”

Yosuke drew up short. He peered at Ren, assessing, glancing briefly at Yu; and then looked Akechi up and down. “I can tell you are,” Yosuke said to Ren. “You’re a lot like this guy. But Akechi…”

“I’m not nervous,” Akechi said, a blatant lie, considering how tightly his arms were crossed.

Ren threw him a look. “He’s nervous. Trust me.”

“So we’re all nervous,” Yosuke said, throwing up his hands. “Cool! Great! Now what do we do about it?”

“We should probably move into the bedroom,” Yu said, surprised by the sound of his own voice, clear and strong. His Shadow World voice. “But I have to use the bathroom first.”

“Bedroom,” Yosuke said, and swallowed. “Bathroom. Good idea.”

“Why don’t we meet you there?” Akechi suggested. A fine, smoldering flame, the first flicker of lit charcoal, glowed in his eyes.

“In—the bathroom?”

“In the _bedroom_ ,” Ren said. Yosuke went red.

“Um, okay,” he said. “Sure.”

Yu fully intended to pee by himself, but Yosuke slipped in behind him and pressed back against the door, raking his hands through his hair.

“I’m fine,” he said, when Yu opened his mouth. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I just didn’t wanna stand out in the hallway like an idiot. You pee.”

Yu peed. While he washed his hands, Yosuke went too, and Yu waited by the door until Yosuke had washed his hands as well. Then Yu cupped Yosuke’s jaw in his palm, ran his thumb across his cheek, searched his gaze.

“Even once it starts,” Yu said, “you can back out anytime. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Yosuke’s mouth was tight, his hands trembling, but his eyes clear. “Same to you. If you want to stop, just say so.”

“I will.”

Yu brought his other palm up to Yosuke’s face, drew him forward, and kissed him. Bracing his hands on either side of Yu’s head, Yosuke pressed him firmly against the door, gently licking across the seam of his lips. Yu opened for him readily, chasing the slick heat of his tongue, the sharp promise of his teeth. He tasted like the mints he’d chewed on the train. He tasted like Yosuke.

Yu wondered what Ren and Akechi tasted like.

That thought prompted him to draw back, separating their mouths with a wet sound, and survey Yosuke through his eyelashes. He was blushing again—he always blushed when they kissed, it was _so cute_ —and his lips were parted and shining, his collarbone rising and falling with ragged breath.

“Ready?” Yu murmured.

Yosuke swallowed, licked his lips, nodded. “Ready.”

Yu took his hand and led the way.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Yosuke was shaking again, hopefully with anticipation as much as anxiety. Akechi was perched on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, leaning back on his hands. Ren stood beside him, carding his fingers through Akechi’s hair.

“Hey,” Ren said.

“Hi,” Yu said. Yosuke made a strangled sound.

Ren lowered his hand to Akechi’s shoulder and squeezed twice. Akechi gripped his wrist, let go.

“So,” Ren said, stepping forward. “Yosuke.”

Yosuke froze. “Uh, yeah?”

“We were talking about it,” Ren said, “and I think I know what might take the edge off, here.”

He advanced on light, quiet feet, slate eyes fixed on Yosuke’s face. The flush in Yosuke’s cheeks darkened.

“What?” he managed.

“Well,” Ren said, tipping his chin down to peer at Yosuke through his lashes, “anytime I want to _start something_ with Akechi, I kiss him.”

Yosuke sucked in a breath through his teeth. Yu pressed his hand.

“But you said you didn’t want to be kissed.” Ren came toe-to-toe with Yosuke, stopped. “Why not?”

“I wondered about that too,” Yu murmured.

Yosuke grimaced, ducked his head. “I…”

They waited. Yu thought he could hear all of their hearts beating. Certainly he could hear his own, pounding like a drum.

“I just…I…isn’t it too much like…” Yosuke cut Yu a glance, and Yu was startled by the naked shame etched between his eyebrows. “I don’t want…I love _Yu_ , and I don’t want…”

Yu’s heart compressed. “Yosuke,” he said. “I don’t mind. I won’t be jealous.”

“But,” Yosuke said, “isn’t it—isn’t it like—being in love? And I don’t—”

“The thing is, Yosuke,” said Ren, somehow pitching his voice lower than ever, so it thrummed like the strings of a bass in Yu’s stomach, “I _do_ love you.”

Yosuke’s head whipped around. “ _What_?”

“Not romantically,” Ren said, shrugging one shoulder. “As a friend. But it is love. I love you, and I don’t want to fuck you like you’re nobody. I want to fuck you like I love you.”

Yu couldn’t believe he’d never noticed how beautiful Ren was before now. A glance at Akechi, effecting nonchalance but really raking Ren’s body with his gaze, confirmed that Akechi knew very well.

Yosuke goggled at him, closed his mouth. His throat clicked as he swallowed. He looked past Ren, at Akechi, and said, “You, too?”

Akechi stirred. “Love is,” he said, wrinkling his nose, “a difficult emotion for me.” It sounded rehearsed; probably his therapist used this phrase, and Akechi had adopted it. “But I do admire you, and respect you.”

As close to an admission as they were going to get.

“I,” Yosuke said, turning to Yu, vulnerable and helpless. “I—”

Yu caught Yosuke’s face in his hands and kissed him again, rough and ravenous. Yosuke whimpered, clutching the front of Yu’s shirt, their hips rolling forward and chests pressing together and mouths moving in perfect sync. They had _always_ moved in perfect sync, right from the beginning, in battle and day to day and now, for years, in the bedroom. Yu pushed his fingers into Yosuke’s hair, his fingertips against his scalp, dragging a harsh groan out of his throat; rutted forward at precisely the right angle to catch the hardening outline of Yosuke’s cock against his own.

And then Ren fisted his own hand in Yosuke’s hair, tugged him around, and captured his mouth. Yu watched, jaw slack, fascinated: as Ren curved Yosuke’s neck so that his lips parted, as he plunged his tongue inside, as Yosuke melted into him with a moan. Ren splayed one hand against the small of Yosuke’s back to pull him flush against his torso, and Yosuke wrapped both arms around Ren’s shoulders. They were the same height, perfectly matched; all they had to do to fit together was tilt their heads a half inch sideways, filling the room and Yu’s brain with wet, breathy sounds.

Ren smoothed one hand down Yosuke’s side, over his heaving ribs, around his hip and into his back pocket, where he _squeezed_. Yosuke gasped, jerking against him, and an answering grunt from Ren suggested—yes, when Yu circled around to look he could see: Ren had slotted his thigh between Yosuke’s, grinding their trapped erections together. The sight, the _thought_ , burned in Yu’s gut and the tips of his fingers.

Yosuke broke away to breathe, reedy and shuddering, and Ren took the opportunity to kiss along his jaw, down his throat, leaving a shining path in his wake. He brought both hands back up to Yosuke’s chest, gripped the lapels of his jacket, and shoved it off, baring Yosuke’s arms and especially his biceps for exploration. Ren squeezed them, kneaded his thumbs into them until Yosuke keened, muffled in the crook of Ren’s neck.

Grinning, Ren grabbed Yosuke’s hair again and crashed their mouths back together. Keeping a firm hold on him, he steered Yosuke around and backward until they hit the bed. Akechi, still perched there, watched through hooded eyes while Yosuke scooted back so he could lie properly down and Ren climbed between his open thighs.

Yu floated over too, hoisted himself onto the mattress, stared. He felt like he’d left his body; almost wished he had, because then he would’ve been able to see everything in detail, would’ve been able to _feel_ what Yosuke was feeling: Ren mouthing down his neck, drawing his teeth carefully over the dip in his clavicle, rucking up his shirt to massage his ribs. Yosuke writhed underneath him, working his hips upward into Ren’s abdomen, sliding his hands across Ren’s back.

Suddenly Yu became aware of eyes on him, and lifted his head to lock gazes with Akechi. Without looking away, Akechi got onto his hands and knees and _crawled_ toward him, around their squirming partners and across the mattress. Yu held his breath, twisting his fingers into the duvet, trembling harder and harder the closer he came.

Akechi didn’t stop moving until he’d planted one hand on either side of Yu’s thighs. Leaning in, he rubbed his nose pointedly along Yu’s, and breathed, “Sure you only want to watch?”

Yu surged forward and kissed him, and it was nothing like kissing Yosuke, nothing like kissing anybody he’d ever kissed before. Akechi’s mouth was hard and demanding, teeth scraping and tongue plunging, and it filled Yu’s head with delicious static, his blood with soda fizz. Yu clutched the back of Akechi’s head, tangled his fingers in his hair, his _hair_ , like strands of silk, stark contrast to the sharp ridge of his jaw and the bite of his hips as he settled into Yu’s lap. Yu skimmed his other hand down Akechi’s back, marking out the knobs of his spine, prominent and obvious even through his sweater. Akechi bit Yu’s lip. Yu moaned.

Akechi’s fingers were quick and sure on the buttons of Yu’s shirt as he licked his way around to Yu’s ear, breath fluttering against the shell when his teeth grazed the lobe. Yu flattened his palms on Akechi’s thighs, slim and toned, and stroked them in long sweeps, pressing his thumb firmly against the curve of muscle along the inside.

A brief shock of cold signaled that Akechi had gotten his shirt open, and next moment it was puddling around his elbows. Yu obligingly tugged it off, tossed it aside, and Akechi put a finger to Yu’s lips while he examined him. It was like being branded. Akechi’s gaze _scorched_.

“My, but you _are_ handsome,” Akechi purred, sweet as fresh honey. “You do a good job hiding it.”

“Speak for yourself,” Yu panted.

Akechi tilted his head, smiled like temptation personified. In a single motion, he swept his sweater off, dropped it over the edge of the bed; and Yu caught a breathtaking glimpse of pale, smooth skin over a slender frame before Akechi kissed him again, grabbing his shoulders to slam him against the headboard. Yu was too surprised, and then too pleased, to resist, curling his fingers around Akechi’s slim waist while Akechi eagerly took what he wanted: every breath, every sigh, especially every moan, chasing them with deft flicks of his tongue and his spectacular fingers; he should have been a pianist; he was wasting those hands on detective work. He seemed to know exactly where to press, exactly what to do, to make heat and pleasure sing through Yu’s bones: nails across his shoulderblades, soft palm over his ribs, firm fingertips around his nipple. And when Akechi rolled his hips down, sinuous as a snake, and doubled the pressure on Yu’s restrained dick, Yu actually saw stars.

But then a familiar sound cut through the haze: Yosuke’s high, broken moans, the ones that meant he was right at the edge. Yu sat up, nudged Akechi aside so he could see.

Yosuke was stretched out on his back, fully naked, skin golden and gleaming in the light from the window. Ren, kneeling beside him, was still wearing his pants, but his fly was open, his glistening member curving beautifully toward his belly button. With one hand, Ren had pinned Yosuke’s wrists over his head, and with the other he worked Yosuke’s cock: twisting at the base, gliding along the shaft, pressing the slit at the tip. Yosuke had bent one of his legs so he could buck up off the bed, his chest rising and falling with keening breaths, his hair stuck to his forehead and temples.

Akechi, still as a scent hound in Yu’s lap, was watching now too. Yosuke’s mouth opened in a silent cry, a tremor working its way up his spine; Ren opened his mouth too, sympathetically, and picked up the pace with a wet _shtup shtup shtup_ that rang in Yu’s ears.

“Come on, Yosuke,” Ren urged, dipping down to lick his throat. “Come on.”

“Ren,” Yosuke groaned. Yu’s breath caught; he _felt_ Akechi’s cock twitch against his own. “Oh, god. Oh _god_ , _Ren_ —”

“ _Yo_ suke,” Ren rumbled, rich and throaty. Yu couldn’t help it: he whined.

Yosuke’s jaw clenched; his abdomen rippled. “Fuck _fuck_ I’m coming—I’m—”

Ren’s smile widened, but he didn’t slow down, even once Yosuke went rigid and twisted his head back against the mattress. His hips snapped up as he came, spurting cum across Ren’s hand and his own belly. The sight made all the blood rush out of Yu’s head and into his dick, so fast that he actually felt dizzy.

“Shit,” Yosuke said, flopping his arm across his face. “Shit.”

“Good?” Ren asked, grinning, wiping his hand on the comforter.

“Yeah. _Yeah_. I haven’t come that fast in…yeah.”

Ren glanced at Yu and Akechi, eyes sparkling. “And what’re you two up to?”

Akechi swung himself smoothly off of Yu and prowled over to them. “Just waiting for the show to start,” he said, and laved his tongue across Yosuke’s stomach.

Yosuke flinched, gawped, skin twitching as Akechi lapped up the stripes of cum still shining on his abdomen. And then, grabbing Yosuke’s hair, Akechi shoved his head back down to the bed and sealed their mouths together. Yu distinctly saw a mouthful of cum pass between them, trickling from the corner of Yosuke’s lips. Saw Yosuke’s throat flex, his eyelids flutter.

Yu fumbled at his fly—

Akechi cast his gimlet gaze over his shoulder, directly at Yu. “If you touch yourself, I’ll bite your dick off,” he said, cool and calm.

And he bent over Yosuke again, licking viciously into his mouth. Yu stared at Akechi’s back, at the muscles coiling around his spine, and slowly lowered his hands to the bed. He was hot all over, wound taut as a bowstring, and tingling with the foreign experience of being _forbidden_ from doing something.

Ren caught his eye. “You want to bring the lube and stuff down here?” he said, nodding at the nightstand.

“Ah,” Yu said, shaking himself. “Yeah, sure.”

He picked up the bottle and the box of condoms and scooted down the bed. By then, Akechi had straddled Yosuke’s hips; Yu could see Yosuke’s length, struggling to revive, pressing against the plush curve of Akechi’s ass while Akechi sucked and nipped at his throat. Ren, who had discarded the last of his clothes, accepted Yu’s offering with a kiss, surprisingly chaste considering what was happening not two inches away.

“Thanks,” Ren said, setting bottle and box aside, and reached for Yu’s zipper. “Can I—?”

Yu looked at Akechi, who glanced up from biting a hickey into Yosuke’s shoulder. “Yes,” Yu said, decisively. “You can.”

He shivered at the sensation of new hands, strange hands, working over the bulge in his pants; huffed out a relieved breath when Ren finally got the button undone and dragged the zipper down. Leaning in, Ren pressed his lips to Yu’s pulse point, fluttering fast, and dipped his hand past the waistband of Yu’s briefs to grip his length.

“ _Hah_ ,” Yu hissed, hips bucking, and felt Ren smirk.

“Sensitive,” he murmured, breath hot on Yu’s skin.

“Wonder why,” Yu replied, skimming his fingertips across Ren’s shoulders.

Ren made an encouraging noise in the back of his throat, almost a chirp, and took Yu’s cock out. Rocking back on his knees, he studied them both.

“Almost a match,” he said, running his thumb up Yu’s shaft.

They were. Ren’s was maybe a bit thinner than Yu’s, more gracefully arched, but they were of similar if not identical lengths, and the same—Yu had to swallow a rush of drool—dark color. Yu wanted to grasp Ren’s, pull him forward, press them together and—

He was distracted from this line of thought, once again, by Yosuke, panting out a breathy moan. Winking at Yu, Ren let go and scooted over to observe the proceedings. Akechi was settled fully in the juncture of Yosuke’s thighs, fingertips white in the mound of his breast, mouth working his nipple; Yosuke’s lips were parted, his back arched, nails digging half-moons into the back of Akechi’s neck.

“He likes them bitten,” Yu said, barely recognizing his own voice, rough and strained. “Not hard.”

Akechi’s jaw shifted, and Yosuke yelped, and the corner of Akechi’s mouth curved upward. He released one nipple with a lewd _pop_ , a ribbon of drool stretching from his lower lip as he fastened onto the other.

Ren unlatched one of Yosuke’s hands and guided it up to Akechi’s scalp.

“Pull his hair,” Ren said. “Hard as you can.”

Looking at Ren through glassy eyes, Yosuke obeyed. The force of it yanked Akechi’s head sideways, almost dislodging him; at the last second he snapped his jaws together, pinching the very tip of Yosuke’s nipple between his teeth. Yosuke cried out, high and halting, and pulled again, and Akechi reacted the same way.

Ren smiled. “Very good.”

And he settled forward onto his elbows and closed his mouth over Yosuke’s, _upside down_. Hooking one hand beneath Yosuke’s chin, he tilted his head back, gliding their tongues together. Meanwhile Akechi moved downward, occasionally nipping Yosuke’s skin, adding red flashes to the freckles peppering its surface. He licked Yosuke’s belly button, lapped at the precum collecting on his abdomen. Yosuke’s hips lifted off the bed, his moan reverberating deep into Ren’s mouth and sending lightning crashing through Yu’s veins.

Yu himself was frozen, his cock throbbing, weeping precum; he would have touched himself but he still remembered what Akechi had said, the look in his eye, and was torn between the thrilling prospect of obeying and the equally enticing option of _not_. He couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen; his lungs wouldn’t expand, bumping up against his ribs with every damp inhale; his fingers had gone numb where he’d fisted them in the comforter. He needed more eyes to see, more ears to hear: the squeak of mouths sliding together, the whisper of flesh across fabric, the smack of lips on skin. Even Yosuke’s cock, flushed and heavy on his stomach, made noise, or Yu thought it did, faint _splut_ s whenever it squeezed out another trickle of precum. It was too much. It was _consuming_.

But Yu surfaced from the fog long enough to register Akechi settling between Yosuke’s legs and spreading his thighs. Grabbing the lube, Yu pressed it into Akechi’s hand, and then huddled in close against his shoulder so he could see. The clean, pink pucker of Yosuke’s asshole quivered with every breath he took, every moan he uttered, especially once Ren bent over to suckle one of his swollen nipples. Yu couldn’t stop staring, his mouth watering, at the twitching ring of muscle. And when Akechi, fingers shining and slick, finally pressed his middle fingertip to the hot little hole, a wildfire blazed through Yu’s body, igniting fuses in every limb.

Above them, Yosuke’s breath stuttered in his chest. Mewling, he twisted his spine, arching both into and away from the pressure on his rim. Akechi sucked his bottom lip against his teeth, shifting position, but Yu got there first: he planted both hands on Yosuke’s hips and pinned him to the bed.

“He doesn’t usually bottom,” Yu told Akechi in a raspy undertone, only half-aware he was doing it. “He’ll be tight.”

Akechi twitched his head sideways as if to loosen a crick in his neck, adjusted his angle, and began to work his finger inside with shallow rocking motions.

Yosuke choked; the mattress shifted as he rose onto his elbows, his breath hoarse. Ren fitted himself behind Yosuke’s shoulders so that Yosuke could lean on him while he watched Akechi ease him open. Yu probably should have been doing that, should have been comforting him, encouraging him, but he couldn’t move and really didn’t want to. He just watched, heart roaring in his ears, as Akechi crooked his finger and rocked it sideways in gentle arcs, gradually making room for a second one.

Yosuke whimpered at the additional pressure. Ren trailed his nails down Yosuke’s sternum, thumbed his nipple. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Yosuke panted, and bit his lip, spreading his legs wider. “ _Shit_. Yes.”

He was still straining against Yu’s grip, hipbones digging into Yu’s palms. Akechi, now two knuckles deep and spreading his fingers, closed his free hand around Yosuke’s cock and squeezed. Yosuke’s eyes went wide; his pupils dilated; he babbled a stream of curses, clutching the duvet. Smirking, Akechi squeezed again, and as Yosuke’s head dropped back against Ren’s chest, Akechi pushed his index and middle fingers in to the final knuckle.

When Akechi scissored his fingers again, so wide that Yu could see _inside Yosuke_ , always exhilarating no matter how many times it happened, Yosuke groaned, ragged and anguished. Yu’s cock throbbed.

The tendons in Akechi’s probing hand flexed, and Yosuke jolted, precum spattering Akechi’s grasping fingers. Akechi stroked him, base to tip and back, spreading the slickness along his length; and, briefly withdrawing his index and middle finger, added his ring.

“ _Ha-a-a-ah_ ,” Yosuke rasped, jaw working, foot thumping the mattress. “God, fuck, Akechi— _Akechi_ —”

“If you want him to stop, just say stop,” Ren reminded him.

Yosuke looked up at Ren like he’d suggested cutting off his arm. “Don’t _stop_. I’ll die.”

“Noted,” said Akechi dryly, spreading his fingers.

Yosuke made a noise, half inhale and half whine, that made Yu shiver.

Kneading his thumbs into Yosuke’s hips, Yu stared, mesmerized, at his rim stretching and stretching, compressing a little less each time Akechi withdrew. Finally it gaped invitingly open, lube coursing a gleaming trail down to the bed.

“Right,” Akechi said, wiping his fingers, grabbing the condoms. “I think we’d better do this from behind.”

Yu let go, sat back. His ears were ringing. Gulping, clutching Ren for support, Yosuke shifted onto his stomach and then onto his elbows and knees.

The new position brought him level with Ren’s cock. He stared at it, licking his lips. Yu saw him make a decision.

“Ren,” Yosuke said, jagged with desperation. “Let me suck you off.”

Ren blinked. “Huh? But—”

“I want—” Spittle dribbled over his bottom lip; he wiped it away impatiently. “I want to. Please.”

Yu didn’t dare move, hardly dared to breathe. A blush bloomed in the center of Ren’s chest, spread across his collarbone and into his neck.

“If you’re sure.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yosuke breathed, like he was starving. “ _Please_.”

Akechi, who had covered his cock and was now slicking the rubber with lube, went to hand Ren a condom; but Yosuke shook his head sharply.

“Want to taste you,” he managed, his pupils blown.

“Yosuke,” Ren said, “you said—”

“I know. But _I want to taste you_.”

All the breath left Yu’s lungs, _whoosh_ ; his ears and fingertips and toes burned.

Ren’s expression went sharp and predatory. He sat down, shifted forward so that his thighs bracketed Yosuke’s head. Yu, moving on autopilot, slipped behind Ren, wrapped his arms around him, and tucked his chin into the crook of his neck.

It was a good angle, completely obscene; he could see straight down the muscular plane of Ren’s chest, past his nipples standing at attention, to Yosuke’s face tipping up toward them as he lolled out his tongue. Yu felt Ren tremble when Yosuke gripped his cock, tracing a glistening path of precum with his thumb; felt his breath hitch when Yosuke licked the head, a slow glide followed by a flick with the tip of his tongue.

"So good," Yosuke moaned, pressing his tongue flat to the underside of Ren’s shaft. Ren flinched, head rocking back into Yu’s shoulder, breath hissing between his teeth. “ _So_ good.”

And then he got to work. He mouthed at Ren’s length, curling his lips over his teeth and tugging at the foreskin, base to head and back down again. He licked him in long, hot strokes, leaving Ren’s skin shining, his ribcage shuddering, his heart banging in concert with Yu’s. Locking his eyes on Ren’s face, Yosuke wound his tongue around the ridge underneath his head, squeezing; Yu always cried out when he did that and Ren was no exception, the first truly wanton sound he’d made all day, thighs shuddering as he rutted up into Yosuke’s mouth. Yosuke took him with relish, lips stretching around his girth, cheeks hollowing until he reached his own fist still wrapped around Ren’s base. His throat flexed; he hadn’t done much deepthroating, but he still knew how to swallow; Ren buried his hands in Yosuke’s hair and clawed his scalp, gritting his teeth when Yosuke moaned around him.

Akechi coughed, and Yu tore his gaze away from the tableau long enough to see him shrugging off a daze. Shuffling forward, he grasped Yosuke’s hips.

“Can you keep that up while I’m fucking you, I wonder?” he murmured, smoothing one hand across Yosuke’s lower back.

“ _Mmn_ ,” Yosuke groaned, lifting his head. A shimmering thread of spit linked his lip to Ren’s cock even after it dropped out of his mouth. “Fuck me, fuck me, please, I need it—”

“Are you sure?”

Yosuke had already swallowed Ren down again, so he hummed instead of answering.

Akechi caught Yu’s eye, and Yu nodded. How could he do anything else? His one regret was that he couldn’t be in two places at once, couldn’t watch Akechi’s cock disappear inside Yosuke’s ass while Ren’s cock disappeared inside his throat. For a wild moment he considered switching sides, but then Yosuke did something that made Ren collapse back against him, mouth falling open in an echoing cry, and Yu couldn’t have moved if he wanted to.

Yu knew Akechi had started slipping inside when Yosuke’s eyes creased shut and he whimpered around Ren’s length. Yosuke was always, always tight, no matter how much prep they did; and Yu could see, even from this vantage, that Akechi was significantly thicker than Yu was. Gritting his teeth, Akechi adjusted his grip on Yosuke’s hips and withdrew a fraction; thrust, withdrew; and continued in that slow, careful pattern, easing himself deeper and deeper.

To his credit, Yosuke kept lavishing Ren’s cock with attention, shallow sucks and long strokes of his tongue. But the further Akechi went, the closer Yosuke’s eyebrows drew together; his whines gradually pitched higher, into yelps, into airless gulps.

Akechi was halfway in when Yosuke finally abandoned Ren’s dick and pressed his face into his thigh instead, gripping the comforter tightly. On the next thrust, he choked out a sound so much like a sob that Yu came crashing back to earth.

“Stop,” Yu said, sitting up. “Akechi, stop.”

Akechi paused, started to pull out, but Yosuke croaked, “ _No_ , keep going.”

Akechi halted completely, blew his bangs out of his eyes. “We didn’t establish what to do if there was a disagreement.”

“ _I_ said _stop_ ,” Yu said, in a voice that brooked no argument. The rushing in his head was all unpleasant now, the heat chased away by a bone-deep cold. Why had he let them get this far? Why hadn’t he realized that Yosuke couldn’t take it, that Akechi had been hurting him? _Stupid_. He should have been paying better attention, shouldn’t have let himself get distracted—

“And I said _no_ ,” Yosuke growled, lifting his head. His eyes were puffy, tear tracks glittering on his cheeks, but his lips were set in a thin, determined line. “I don’t want to stop.”

“It’s hurting you,” Yu said, trying not to sound patronizing, but the outrage flashing in Yosuke’s huge pupils told him he’d failed.

“It’s not,” Yosuke said. A shudder rolled over him, dropping his jaw, whitening his knuckles. “Keep going.”

Akechi shifted. “Why don’t I—”

“Don’t you dare pull out,” Yosuke snapped. Akechi stopped, raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe Akechi and I should switch,” Ren said. “I’m smaller than him, closer to Yu’s size; it’ll be easier—”

Gritting his teeth, Yosuke rocked backward, punching a groan out of Akechi’s chest as he forced him in another half inch. “I don’t _want_ easier, I _want_ —”

“Yosuke.” Yu reached down, cupped his face in his hands, made him look up. “You don’t have to hurt yourself—”

“ _It doesn’t hurt_ ,” Yosuke spat, as fierce as Yu had ever seen him in bed. “It burns. It’s _good_. _I like it_ , Yu, I want—”

Ren brushed Yosuke’s hair back from his forehead, and Yosuke kept his gaze locked on Yu’s. Yu searched his expression, looking for tells: trembling mouth, pale cheeks, overbright eyes. He saw none. Yosuke wasn’t lying. He was hungry and eager and resolute, and he wasn’t lying.

Yu let his own shoulders come down from around his ears, let the anxiety and tension ebb, brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

“If you’re sure,” he said softly.

“I like it,” Yosuke repeated, suddenly breathless, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. “I like it, I like it, I want more, Akechi, please, more—”

But Akechi didn’t move until Yu met his gaze and nodded. Bowing his head, he pushed his thumbs into Yosuke’s flesh and resumed his work. He went faster now, hips snapping in short, sharp bursts, made easier by Yosuke surging backward to meet him, teeth bared. Yu held onto Yosuke’s face, supporting it, massaging the hinge of his jaw; and Ren stroked Yosuke’s shoulders, his neck, his hair, murmuring, “That’s good, Yosuke, you’re so good, you’re beautiful, you’re perfect—”

With a final, animal grunt, almost a growl, Akechi’s hips came flush to Yosuke’s ass, and he stopped, huffing. Yosuke keened.

“Keep going,” he babbled. “Keep going, Akechi, keep—”

“If you want this to last more than five seconds,” Akechi snarled, digging his nails into Yosuke’s skin, “I suggest you give me a moment.”

Yosuke closed his eyes. His breath came in hollow gasps, with a ragged edge on the exhale that pitched occasionally into a whine. Sweat stood out in a fine gleam across his back; his face was entirely scarlet, the flush extending blotchily into his ears and around to the back of his neck. The violent trembling of his elbows, somehow still supporting his weight, sent little shockwaves through the bed.

He looked, in short, absolutely wrecked. It was the hottest thing Yu had ever seen, shooting spears of desire straight to his core, knocking the breath out of him.

It seemed to be affecting Ren, too, because he’d gone extremely still in Yu’s arms, staring down at Yu’s shuddering, boneless partner. Presently, Ren curled his fingers into Yosuke’s hair and tipped Yosuke’s head sideways, forcing him to glance up through damp eyelashes.

“Want to fuck your mouth, Yosuke,” Ren said, in that throaty rumble from before. Yu’s soul tried to shoot out of his body, propelled by a rush of longing; Akechi hissed a curse. “Can I?”

Yosuke’s eyes flared wide. “Yes,” he said, scrambling to rise, to push himself onto his hands—

“Easy,” Ren purred, trailing his fingers across Yosuke’s scalp. “Take it easy.”

He pulled away from Yu, who scooted around to Yosuke’s side and rested his hand between Yosuke’s quivering shoulders. Carefully, Yosuke shifted onto his hands and knees, tilting his head back to look up at Ren when Ren rose onto his own knees before him.

Eyeing Yu, Ren said, “He’ll probably need you to hold him up.”

Nerves crackling, Yu put his arms around Yosuke’s torso, pressing in close so Yosuke could lean on him if and when he needed to.

Ren gave Yosuke a tender smile, tucking his damp hair behind his ears, hooking his fingers beneath his chin. “It’s gonna be hard to say _stop_ with my cock down your throat,” he said, sweet as strawberries. “So if you want me to stop, just hit the bed once with your hand. Okay?”

“Okay,” Yosuke breathed. His mouth was slack, his eyes clouded; Yu could see his tongue already working beyond his lips, expectant.

“Have you ever done this to him before?” Ren asked Yu, who blushed.

“No.”

“Then we’ll take it slow.”

Ren glanced at Akechi. As if in answer, Akechi rolled his hips, grinding hard into Yosuke. Yosuke gasped, and as his mouth opened Ren seized the back of his head and thrust his cock inside. Yosuke jumped, instinctively tried to pull away, but ran into Akechi, who rocked forward and ground down again.

“ _Mmmh_ ,” Yosuke moaned, eyelids fluttering. “ _Mmh_.”

“Good,” Ren whispered, withdrawing an inch—he hadn’t gone in that far to begin with, Yosuke couldn’t take that much of him (yet, _yet_ )—and ramming inside once more. This time, Yosuke coughed, drool sputtering past his lips, and Ren’s mouth opened in a rasping cry, his knuckles whitening in Yosuke’s hair. “ _Good_. Good.”

All the while, Akechi kept moving, slow, steady pumps building into shallow ruts; Yosuke shuddered every time he hit home, his groan vibrating through Yu’s arms. Yu was hypnotized by the muscles rippling in Ren’s abdomen and thighs, the wet clicking sound of Yosuke gagging, the _streams_ of spittle coursing from both corners of Yosuke’s mouth and pooling on the bedspread. Most of all he was fascinated by the steady progression of Ren’s length, disappearing farther and farther beyond Yosuke’s lips, sliding further and further—he could imagine, but couldn’t see—down Yosuke’s throat.

Ren couldn’t seem to speak anymore, a moan caught between his teeth in a low, constant drone. His eyes were still open, but barely, dark half-moons behind lush eyelashes fixed on Yosuke’s face, on the lewd stretch of his lips and the tight pinch of his closed eyelids. Yosuke was breathing roughly through his nose; certainly he couldn’t have done it through his mouth, full as it was (a thought that made Yu tingle all over); he kept twitching forward and backward, pushed at one end by Akechi and the other by Ren, his cock swinging beneath him.

Suddenly seized with the need to do _something_ , Yu trailed kisses across Yosuke’s shoulder, mumbling into his skin, “You’re doing so well, Yosuke, so well.”

Ren was pulling out as he said this, and Yosuke responded with a thready whimper, abruptly silenced when Ren slammed back in.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I’ve never—” Yu swallowed, tongue knotting at the back of his dry mouth. “I didn’t know I wanted anything like this, didn’t know _you_ wanted anything like this, but I’m really glad you told me because—”

A wet slap as Akechi finally advanced to a full, solid thrust; he must have hit Yosuke’s sweet spot, because Yosuke yelped, and then retched when Ren filled him up again.

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Yu lifted his hand to Yosuke’s throat, wonderingly, almost imagining he could feel Ren’s cock forcing him open, choking him. “Watching you get fucked—watching them _ruin you_ —I could do it forever.”

Yosuke moaned, leaning into Yu, hopefully acknowledgement and not an indication that Yu needed to stop this. He hadn’t hit the bed yet.

Ren and Akechi had now settled into perfect harmony: drawing out until only their heads were still inside and then snapping back in with a _clack_ as Ren’s pelvis jarred Yosuke’s jaw and a _phtup_ as Akechi’s struck his ass. Yosuke, trapped between them, stuffed from both ends, was no longer rocking back and forth; his arms were stable and steady; his throat had given up the fight, no more choking or gagging.

Yu unwrapped one of his arms so he could knead Yosuke’s ribs, massage his lower back, squeeze his ass.

“I really hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am,” he whispered, kissing Yosuke’s ear. Yosuke groaned again, apparent assent. “And if not—”

His hand found Yosuke’s cock, pulsing in time with the racing heart beating against Yu’s sternum, and he pumped it in counterpoint to Ren and Akechi’s thrusts, making sure he hit the base when they were at their shallowest, squeezed the tip when they were at their deepest. He barely managed to hold Yosuke up when his elbows tried to give out, when he tried to topple forward under the combined weight of pleasure; kept murmuring encouragement, branding it into his skin: “You’re so good, Yosuke, you’re so strong, just a little more, come on—”

Akechi came first. He went rigid mid-thrust, shoulders hunching, fingers digging into Yosuke’s flesh so hard that it would probably bruise; his hips juddered in short, rapid-fire bursts, a savage groan snarling its way out of his chest. Yu lifted his head to look, half-hoping to see Akechi’s cum spilling out of Yosuke’s hole, before he remembered that Akechi was wearing a condom. Next time.

Two strokes later, Yosuke came too, pitching forward and crying out around Ren’s length as hot, viscous fluid flooded over Yu’s hand. Tears sparked at the corners of Yosuke’s eyes and spilled down his face; Yu kissed them away, actually licking his cheek.

Ren wasn’t far behind, plunging into Yosuke’s mouth right up to the hilt. “Yosuke, _Yosuke_ ,” he breathed, and then a tremor radiated outward from the electrified junction of their bodies, pulling the tendons of his neck taut. There was no question of Yosuke choking on his cum; he probably didn’t even taste it; Ren had long since pushed past the point of gag reflexes, and Yosuke’s throat barely flexed around the payload.

Finally, Yosuke slumped, and Yu lowered him gently to the mattress. Ren’s dick, half-mast and softening, slid out of Yosuke’s mouth with an obscene _schlup_ ; Ren settled onto his heels, onto his butt, pressing his hands to his face. Akechi withdrew too, hissing at the rough slide, and shifted over to remove his condom.

Yosuke’s breath whistled in his raw throat; his eyes were still closed, his body lax. Yu peppered his face with kisses, petting his cheek, his shoulder, his side.

“Yosuke,” he said. “Talk to me. How’re you feeling?”

Slowly, through an obvious haze of exhaustion, Yosuke coiled his fingers into a fist and put up his thumb. Yu laughed softly, earning a sleepy smile.

“Are you okay on your stomach, or do you want to roll over?”

“Mngh,” Yosuke replied, stirring feebly.

Yu took his shoulders and Ren hoisted his hips, wincing sympathetically when he grunted in protest. Once Yosuke was sprawled on his back, breathing deep, Ren leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Thanks for letting me do that,” he said. “You were great.”

Yosuke waved him off.

“You were _amazing_ ,” Yu said, pressing their foreheads together. “All of you.”

Something cool and plasticky tapped the side of his head: Akechi had retrieved the water bottles. Yu accepted his, and Akechi carefully balanced Yosuke’s on his chest, and Ren cranked his open and downed half of it in one go.

“I see you behaved yourself,” Akechi murmured, a hair too close to Yu’s ear, sending goosebumps prickling up his side.

Yu shivered away, looked down. He had really, genuinely forgotten about his own erection, still prominent and now throbbing. “Oh. Yeah. It’s fine, I’ll just—”

“No,” Ren said, leaning back on one hand, stretching out. “We’re not done with you.”

Yu went red from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears. Ducking his head, he gulped his water.

Slowly, wincing with effort, Yosuke sat up and moved to lean on the headboard. For a moment there was silence while they all came down from their respective highs. Yosuke’s coloring started to return to normal; he started to look vaguely grossed out by how sticky he was. Yu couldn’t stop staring at him, limned with light and somehow more handsome than ever, now that someone else—two someone elses, people Yu trusted, people he loved—had seen him the way Yu always saw him.

Yosuke kept glancing at Akechi and Ren and then away, at the bedspread or around the room or, once or twice, at Yu, but Yu made him blush so he never looked that way for long.

“You guys are, uh,” Yosuke said eventually, in a voice so raw and chafed that Yu burned with it. “Man. I feel really lucky.”

Akechi reached over, almost absently, and pushed his fingers through Yosuke’s hair, tugging lightly at the tangles. Yosuke’s breath caught. He shut his eyes.

“That feels good,” he mumbled, leaning in.

Akechi slid his arm around Yosuke’s neck, hooked his hand beneath his chin, and kissed him. Yu was startled by how gentle he was, none of the ferocity from earlier in evidence. When Akechi opened his mouth, Yu could see his tongue moving, flicking against Yosuke’s lips and then sliding past when they parted on Yosuke’s sigh. Before long they were filling the room with wet, sweet noises, Yosuke tilting his head to give Akechi better access.

Once again, the feeling of eyes on him—and the mattress shifting—drew Yu’s attention away, to Ren, leaning past to deposit his water bottle on the nightstand. Ren had never gone entirely soft and he was filling out again as he studied Yu, his eyes brilliantly sharp and intense, his lips moist where he’d licked them.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Mm,” Yu said, putting his own water aside. “Mmhm—”

Ren swallowed the rest of his answer, catching Yu firmly by the back of the neck as he sealed their mouths together. If kissing Yosuke was like sinking into a warm bath, and Akechi like bringing a knife to a gunfight, kissing Ren was like drowning. Yu’s mouth was open, his lungs working, but his brain fogged from lack of oxygen, his limbs fumbling and awkward in the pull of a riptide. He managed to grasp Ren’s face, his throat, the wiry muscles wound across his shoulders; he was vaguely aware of Ren’s hands at his hips, pulling his pants down, his briefs down. He wriggled to help Ren drag them off, but his skin was so hot that he could barely tell they were gone.

As soon as Ren had discarded Yu’s clothes, he spread his palms flat on Yu’s chest and pushed him down to the bed, never breaking the connection between their mouths. Yu touched him everywhere he could reach: his hair, dense and messy and just a little wiry; his neck, his shoulderblades, the dip in the middle of his back; around to his sides, his ribcage and waist, squeezing and massaging, working his way to his lean ass and solid, trembling thighs. Ren’s fingers left throbbing brands on Yu’s skin in turn, and his nails tingling scratches, and his lips—when he finally broke the kiss—slick, sloppy marks, down Yu’s throat and along his collarbone.

At this point Yu’s cock, so neglected for so long, made itself wincingly apparent, and he grasped Ren’s thighs and tugged him forward at the same moment that he rutted upward. Yu shuddered and Ren gasped and coals smoldered in Yu’s belly as their cocks dragged together, scalding and wet and—and Yu was immediately smothered under an enormous pressure, radiating outward from his core, that liquefied his brain and shut his eyes and dragged his hips up and up and up again, chasing the release of that ever-tightening knot, unbearable and delicious—

“Yu,” Ren gasped, grabbing Yu’s arm, twisting just out of reach. “Hang on.”

Yu blinked, remembered himself, stopped. The instinctive surge of shame in his throat was tempered somewhat by Ren’s expression: flushed cheeks, open mouth, hugely dilated pupils.

“Sorry,” Yu said. “Got carried away.”

Ren grinned, crooked and sheepish. “It’s really okay,” he said. “It’s just—if I don’t get your dick in me, I’m gonna explode.”

The coals still sitting in Yu’s gut burst like firecrackers, throwing embers across every inch of his skin.

“Oh,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows. Ren’s mouth was tantalizingly close, but too far away to catch without real effort, so he resisted the urge. “How do you want to do this?”

Ren made a noise like a hiccup, nearly a laugh. “How do _you_ want to do this?”

Yu was tired of thinking, so he didn’t. Instead he grabbed Ren’s waist and flipped their positions, settling Ren on his back. Ren went easily, relaxed and languid; the only sign that he felt exposed or vulnerable like this, dick in the air and legs spread, was the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Yu kissed his sternum, licked it, worked his way along the flushed, searing skin to Ren’s navel, where he pressed a final kiss to the tip of his cock and turned his focus to the quivering pucker between his legs.

In a flash Yosuke was there, shoulder to shoulder with Yu, eyes fixed on the same target as he handed over the lube. Akechi, meanwhile, knelt by Ren’s head, bending down to nip at his throat. For half a second Yu was distracted. He maintained enough presence of mind to open the bottle and slick his hands, but most of his attention was focused on the absolutely boggling reality of what was happening, what they were doing and had been doing all afternoon. Yosuke, warm and tense at his side; Akechi so pale as to be shining, biting his way along Ren’s shoulder; Ren, still panting, meeting Yu’s gaze and quirking his lips upward in a smile, because it had struck him too.

“You said it, Yosuke,” Yu murmured.

Yosuke blinked. “Huh?”

“We’re really lucky,” Yu said, bumping his head against his partner’s.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Akechi grumbled, muffled by Ren’s skin. “You Wild Cards are all the same.”

“Sentimental,” Ren supplied, tangling one hand in Akechi’s hair and reaching down with the other to spread himself open. “Fuck me, Yu.”

How could Yu say no to that?

Ren was loose and pliant; clearly he and Akechi had been messing around earlier, a thought that made Yu’s overstimulated dick ache. Yu watched his middle and index finger disappear together past Ren’s rim, heard Ren’s breath hitch in response, followed by his bitten-off moan when Yu spread his fingers. As Yu worked in and out, occasionally scissoring, he lifted his gaze back to Ren’s, watching his expression change. Ren’s eyebrows drew together; his jaw dropped, drool glittering at the corner of his mouth; his elbows gave out and he lay back, ribs and abdomen jumping, fingertips whitening in Akechi’s hair as Yu probed deeper and stretched wider.

Yu’s cock couldn’t possibly get any harder, but it was doing its damnedest, because Ren was making sharp, broken noises, muffled cries and ragged keens, audible even when Ren turned his face into Akechi’s throat. Yu’s ring finger slipped in as easily as the first two, and Ren arched off the mattress, his head rising and falling with a dull thump.

He was ready, and Yu was ready fifty times over. Withdrawing his fingers, shivering at the sight of Ren’s lax, winking hole, Yu squeezed Ren’s hip.

“Almost there,” he said, and looked around. “Where’d the condoms get to?”

Yosuke jumped, scrambled sideways, grabbed the box. “Here. They’re here.”

Yu was perfectly capable of putting one on himself, and of slicking it too, but Yosuke did both for him with trembling, frantic fingers, sending little bolts of electricity through the anticipation already pooling in Yu’s stomach. Yu caught Yosuke by the chin and kissed him briefly, and then turned back to Ren.

Hooking Ren’s knees over his shoulders, Yu hoisted Ren’s lower half up so Ren could see exactly what was happening. Then, holding his breath, he positioned himself at Ren’s entrance and made the first thrust.

Ren gave a rough, pealing cry. Yu went still, barely breached, and bit down hard on his lower lip to stop the tension in his gut from unwinding. If he went slow, like _this_ , focusing on his teeth cutting into his own skin, his fingers going numb in Ren’s sturdy flesh, he could hang on. He could— _yes_ —seat himself fully, pelvis to pelvis, enveloped in that perfect, clinging heat, so similar to and yet so different from Yosuke’s.

And then he could stop, huffing, quivering all over, clenching his abdomen around the tangled pleasure threatening to unravel.

“ _Yu_ ,” Ren moaned, drawn out like a plea, _Yu-u-u-u-u_.

Humming, Yu kissed the inside of Ren’s thigh, kneading with his thumbs, willing himself to hold out.

A soft, slick sound turned his attention downward, to where Yosuke had taken hold of Ren’s straining length and begun to stroke him.

Ren bucked his hips, sobbing, slamming his fists against the bed when the motion shifted Yu inside of him. Akechi pinned one of Ren’s wrists down, took the other, and curled Ren’s fingers around his own shaft. Ren tilted his head back to watch Akechi thrust into his palm, eyelids heavy, tongue thick on his lips.

Okay. Okay. Yu could do this. It was going to be a lot harder now, with so much going on, but Yu could do this. His next thrust was shallow, the tiniest twitch; but Ren groaned like he’d been speared, thighs flexing against Yu’s shoulders.

Gradually, holding his breath, Yu built up speed, withdrawing farther and farther with each thrust. All of them were moving in sync now, Yosuke and Akechi matching their motions to Yu’s, positively peeling Ren apart. He shook and cried and writhed beneath them, mostly incoherent but occasionally managing to gasp, “Harder,” or “Faster,” or “Don’t stop, _don’t stop_.”

Which was just as well, because Yu couldn’t have stopped if he tried. He was all in now, hands fisted in the bedspread on either side of Ren’s waist, eyes trained on Ren’s face lolling back and forth, hips striking Ren’s ass with wet, rhythmic slaps. Every few thrusts, he withdrew until he could rub the head of his cock against Ren’s prostate, making Ren’s breath catch in his throat and tumble out in a yelp; and then Yu resumed fucking into him, core aching with exertion.

All conscious thought, all purpose, had flown his skull; all he knew was the motion of his body and the shuddering of Ren’s walls and Ren’s eyelashes fluttering, his jaw flexing. All that mattered was the fuse hissing in his own gut, ticking down the seconds until the gunpowder ignited and sent him over the edge.

And so Yu was startled when Ren suddenly stiffened, arched upward, and came over Yosuke’s hand, painting his own abdomen with thick stripes of cum. Akechi came at the same instant, snarling deep in his throat as he surged forward to empty his load onto Ren’s heaving chest. Next was Yosuke, pumping himself through his own climax, adding to the mess rapidly collecting on Ren’s skin.

And when Ren tightened around him, the thin thread restraining Yu snapped. The heat that blasted through his body scraped his brain raw, making his vision go white and his limbs stiff, compressing his thrusts into erratic stutters. He was _on fire_ , actually on fire, and Ren was pulsing around him, almost drinking him in—

Yu managed to lock his elbows to avoid a) landing face-first in _a lot_ of cum and b) folding Ren into a pretzel. But it was a narrow miss: he hung his head, wheezing, arms trembling, his cock somehow still twitching, still trying to fill Ren up. His animal hindbrain conjured a picture of Ren’s asshole, gaping and abused, trickling cum, and Yu’s dry tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth when he tried to swallow.

When he recovered enough to pull out, though, Ren’s hole was indeed abused, but there was no cum. Next time, he thought dimly, easing onto his butt so he could take off the condom. Next time.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Yosuke rasped.

“I don’t think tissues are going to cut it,” Akechi said. He rose, stumbled, regained his balance smooth as a cat. “I’ll get some towels.”

“Holy shit, Ren,” Yosuke said.

Yu looked up from tying off the condom. Ren was panting, both arms crossed over his eyes, a bright red flush painting his body from belly button to cheekbones. For a heart-stopping moment, Yu thought he might have hurt him, or upset him, or gone too far; but then he saw that Ren was smiling. He was laughing, silently, breathlessly.

“God,” Ren breathed, flopping both arms out. “That was _perfect_.”

“Not too much?” Yu asked, dropping the condom into the trash can beside the bed.

Ren leaned his head right, then left. “Nope.”

Yosuke was openly goggling at him, and there was a lot to see. Ren’s chest and stomach were crisscrossed with gleaming streaks of cum, like inverse tiger stripes. Underlying these was a fine, even sheen of sweat, glistening like oil. His hair stuck up in the back and clung to his forehead in the front. His face was soaked with drool and tears and even a few white flecks where Akechi hadn’t quite aimed true. His cock was finally softening, its color fading to match his natural skintone. And between his legs, his rim was red and loose.

He looked like he’d been hit by a truck. Or ploughed by one.

Yu had done that.

“I’m gonna be walking funny for days,” Ren said, wriggling happily.

Yosuke turned his incredulous stare on Yu. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe _you_ used me as a cum dumpster,” Ren chirped.

“I’ve never seen you like that,” Yosuke added, his voice pitching husky. How did he _still_ have the energy to be turned on? He’d come three times! “In bed, anyway.”

“Ooh,” Ren said, leaning up on his elbows. “Was he like that in the Metaverse?”

“Towels,” Akechi announced, and a damp blue one landed on Yosuke’s head. Yu turned to accept his, also damp, and warm; and Akechi—skin scrubbed pink; he must’ve washed up in the bathroom—tossed the last one onto Ren’s stomach. “Clean yourself up, cocksleeve.”

Ren smirked. “That the best you can come up with?”

“We have company,” said Akechi primly.

Yu buried his face in his towel, sighing deep and long, releasing a tension he hadn’t noticed until now. Muscles he hadn’t used in years lined up to register their protest as he slumped forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

“Tired?” Akechi asked, sitting down beside him.

Yu lifted his head, accepted the fresh water bottle on offer. “Exhausted,” he confirmed, barely recognizing his own voice, hoarse and ragged. “You guys do this kind of stuff _all the time_?”

“Well,” Ren said. He had wiped himself off and traded his towel for some water, too. “Not with other people, usually.”

Yu pressed his bottle to his forehead, his cheeks, his throat, the cool plastic soothing his overheated skin. “I could sleep forever.”

“Not in here, at the moment,” Akechi said, plucking at the duvet. “We’ll need to wash the sheets.”

“Yeah, I wondered about that,” Yosuke said. “We usually put a towel down…”

Yu drifted, huddled into a little ball, until he felt Ren’s hand on his back. “C’mon, Leader,” Ren said. “Lay down before you pull a muscle.”

Yu went gratefully, trusting Ren to find him a clean spot. Lying down felt _so_ much better than sitting up. He sank into the mattress, warm and sweet as melted chocolate, practically asleep already. The single neuron in his brain not currently devoted to preparing a hard reset wondered where his water had gone; the other neurons suffocated it.

Yet another neuron registered familiar fingers in his hair, a thumb brushing across his forehead, Yosuke saying, “Partner?”

“Mm,” he managed.

“You had a good time, right?”

Later, Yu would recognize the uncertainty in Yosuke’s voice. Later, he would be grateful that he was too tired, now, to say anything but the absolute truth. “Had a great time,” he said, or tried to; he wasn’t sure now if it came out right. Later, Yosuke would assure him that it had. “Don’t start round four without me. I love you.”

“Even I’m not up for a round four,” he heard Akechi mutter, almost drowned out by Yosuke’s laugh: light, relieved.

“I love you too, Partner,” Yosuke said, and Yu was asleep before Yosuke kissed his forehead.


End file.
